1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to plasma processing apparatus and more particularly, to a plasma processing apparatus including structure providing spatial control.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Plasma processing systems are used in the manufacture and processing of semiconductors, integrated circuits, displays and other devices or materials, to both remove material from or to deposit material on a substrate such as a semiconductor substrate.
Increasing miniaturization of technology increases the demand for improved resolution in design features with increasing complexity and higher aspect ratios. In order to achieve these, improved process uniformity may be beneficial. In plasma processing systems, one factor affecting the degree of etch or deposition uniformity is the spatial uniformity of the plasma density above the substrate.